Paths Crossed - Caminhos Cruzados
by ChristineBR
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Original por RawrRoarRawr. É o primeiro dia de aula e Finn já está atrasado. Quem diria que se atrasar significa ser quase atropelado por uma moto, segui-la e acabar na escola? Finn não diria. E agora, ele não quer nada com essa estranha pessoa da moto. Pelo menos por enquanto. "Nós não conhecemos pessoas por acidente. Elas cruzam nosso caminho por um motivo." (AU)
1. Fatídico encontro

_Tinha um garotinho- espera, não... Eu não me lembro... Tudo está tão vago e está machucando minha cabeça... Ugh. Por que eu estou assim? Por que eu não me lembro? O garoto... Ele está... Ele está chorando? Por que ele está chorando? Parece que ele está na escola primária... Na verdade, eu acho que todos nós estamos na escola primária... Eu quero parar o seu choro... Mas meu irmão, Jake, disse pra ficar longe dele... Eu não sei por que... o que tem de errado com o menino? Eu não sei... Jake está me segurando... Solta Jake... Eu quero saber por que o menino está chorando... Solta Jake..._

_Machuca._

_Lembrar machuca._

_Machuca..._

_Machuca..._

* * *

Eu acordei com falta de ar. Estava suando muito por alguma razão. Provavelmente foi aquele sonho de novo. Por que eu não me lembro dele? Sobre o que eu estva sonhando mesmo?

Virei minha cabeça para olhar meu despertador. Mostrava 4 da manhã. Eu resmunguei. "_Sério Finn, você precisa começar a dormir mais. É tipo, seu primeiro dia no novo ano escolar hoje, e você ainda está com problemas no seu sono._" Pensei.

Ensino Médio. Um novo ano de Ensino Médio.

Rolei na minha cama para pegar mais algumas horas de sono. Mas o sono nunca veio até mim. Na verdade, eu estava totalmente acordado. Deve ter sido o pensamento sobre o novo ano. Eu estou bem ansioso por ele no final das contas!

Sai da cama e decidi me preparar. Ninguém quer chagar atrasado no primeiro dia, não é? Bem, eu não quero. Eu gosto de chegar cedo ao primeiro dia de aula pra pegar um bom assento, e ver quem está na minha sala enquanto eles entram. Eu tive algumas aulas com meus amigos ano passado e foi muito legal. Eu acho que esse ano vai ser ainda melhor. Eu sinto.

Tomei um longo banho já que tinha 4 horas sobrando, então eu não precisava correr. Quando voltei para meu quarto, coloquei minha blusa azul favorita e jeans e coloquei minha mochila verde na sala de estar. Depois retornei para meu quarto para pegar minha incrível jaqueta azul que tem um tipo de urso branco como capuz.

Desci as escadas para preparar café da manhã. Eu normalmente não tomo café da manhã, mas eu acho que hoje é uma exceção. Peguei uma cartela de ovos e alguns pacotes de bacon congelado. Cozinhei mais ou menos onze ovos e três pacotes cheios de bacon.

Eu não moro sozinho, sabe. Essa é a casa do Jake e nós moramos juntos. Ele provavelmente ainda está dormindo, mas acordará em uma hora por aí para se preparar para seu último ano na escola. Então eu preparei café para ele. Você deve estar pensando que toda essa comida é muita só para duas pessoas, mas a maioria nem é para mim. Jake só tem um grande apetite.

Depois de terminar de cozinhar, chequei o relógio novamente. _6:00_.

" 3...2...1..." Contei silênciosamente. _BRIIINGGG_. E lá vai o despertador do Jake. Eu costumava ter um despertador, mas eu não preciso mais dele agora.

Ouvi rangidos vindos da cama que está sendo movida por alguém que está acordando. Depois um tapa no despertador. E depois um alto suspiro.

"Ooh! Finn eu sinto cheiro de bacooon?!" Ele grita lá de cima.

Claro.

"É cara! Corre e fica pronto antes que esfrie!" Gritei de volta.

Ouvi passos altos vindos de cima, seguido pelo som do chuveiro sendo ligado. Eu ri. Jake correu para o banheiro e começar o banho para ele poder comer bacon. Se não tivesse nenhum bacon, Jake estaria arrastando sua bunda pelo caminho.

Enquanto eu esperava por ele, peguei um pedaço de bacon para poder pelo menos começar em alguma coisa. Mas eu tive que colocar de volta no mesmo lugar porque Jake de alguma forma sabia o que estava fazendo e gritou "Não toque no meu bacon!". Ele e bacon devem estar conectados ou alguma coisa.

"Jake corre! Nós temos só mais trinta minutos sobrando para comer!"

O chuveiro foi desligado e Jake rapidamente voltou para seu quarto para se vestir. Ele desceu uns cinco minutos depois, usando uma toalha para secar o cabelo. Então ele parou e só sacudiu sua cabeça rápido para tirar o resto da água. Eu ri e usei meus braços para bloquear a água voando em todo lugar.

"Jake você parece um cachorro!"

Nós dois rimos.

"Eu sei bro. Mas eu sou um cachorro maneiro!"

Nós dois rimos novamente.

Jake tem cabelo alaranjado que vem abaixo do seu pescoço. Ele gosta da cor laranja também, então essa era a cor da sua blusa. Mas para as calças, ele usava simples jeans azuis. Ele fala que é completamente um 'imã de garotas', mas eu não acredito nele. Ele provavelmente só está se exibindo, como ele sempre faz para chamar minha atenção. E, além disso, ele já tem uma namorada.

Depois de comer, nós começamos a caminhar até a escola. Nós temos um carro, mas Jake só permite usar se tem alguma emergência ou se o lugar que vamos ir é longe. Pesoalmente, eu já acho a escola longe, mas não reclamo. Jake já fez muito por mim e eu não quero seu um encomodo. E andar é um bom exercício para ficar em forma.

Nós conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias como o que aconteceu ano passado, ou quem vai fazer o jantar de hoje, ou histórias que nós já contamos uns pros outros bilhões de vezes e que nunca cansamos de escutar. Assim que a escola ficou a vista, uma realização súbita me aconteceu. "_Cadê minha mochila?"_

"-E a Lady ficou toda-"

"Jake?"

"Quê?"

"Eu acho que deixei minha mochila em casa. Você continua e eu vou correr até em casa e pegar a mochila, e voltar a tempo para a escola."

"Tem certeza bro? Eu posso pegar para você. Eu sei que você gosta de chegar cedo."

"É tá legal. Se eu chegar em casa em uns dez minutos eu consigo chegar um pouquinho cedo."

"Bem... tá bom. Mas vai com cuidado, ok?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Oh... Qual é Jake! Eu não sou mais uma criança!"

Nós rimos e eu comecei a correr de volta pra casa.

"Vejo você depois!" Ele gritou.

"Até!"

Mas no que eu estva pensando? Eu não chego em casa com dez minutos... Suspirei. Acho que não chagar cedo depois de tudo. Tá bom, enquanto eu não chegue atrasado...

* * *

Porcaria! Aquela corrida durou no mínimo vinte minutos. Eu parei em frente à porta para recuperar o fôlego, então usei as chaves que Jake me entregou para abri-la.

"_Aí está minha mochica... Perto do sofá onde eu a deixei mais cedo..."_

Eu peguei-a e lancei sobre minhas costas. Voltei para a porta da frente e tranquei-a, checando duas vezes para ter certeza. Em vez de correr de volta, decidi usar meu tempo. Não tinha jeito de eu chegar cedo mesmo, a não seu que aconteça alguma coisa.

Falando nisso... Isso é o som de motor? Ninguém anda ou dirige a essa hora para a escola. Tirando eu, que sou uma exceção agora. O som do motor estava chagando cada vez mais perto... até que estava bem ATRÁS DE MIM! Virei-me, só para dar de cara com uma roda, que fez com que eu pulasse do caminho. Eu sempre posso contar com meus reflexos.

"Olha a onde você tá andando!" A pessoa gritou para mim. Não poderia dizer se era homem ou mulher por causa do capacete que a pessoa estava usando embaçava sua voz.

Eu resmunguei e esfreguei minha cabeça, olhando para o lado pra ver a motocicleta acelerando. "_Olhar onde eu estou andando? Olhar onde EU estou andando?"_

Eu levantei e comecei a correr e seguir a moto. "Ei você! Volta aqui!"

Eu obviamente não iria conseguir alcançar, mas eu estava correndo mais rápido do que o normal. Talvez... talvez era isso que eu precisava pra chegar a tempo? Agora eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria agradecer a pessoa ou ficar com raiva dela. Mas eu acho que deveria estar bravo porque minha adrenalina está começando a acabar ao pensar que deveria ser simpático com ela.

* * *

Outra longa corrida... Finalmente eu alcancei a pessoa da moto que acabou de estacionar no estacionamento... Da minha escola? A pessoa começou a trancar a motocicleta, me dando tempo para andar até ela. Eu estava como um coxo. "Ei- ei você... uff... você deveria... você deveria realmente se desculpar por aquilo..." Tá bom, eu pareço um bêbado. Mas tenta falar direito depois de correrem alguns quilômetros. Acredita, é difícil.

A pessoa me olhou pelo capacete, assistido eu recuperar a fôlego. Depois tirou o capacete, deixando longas mechas de escuro cabelo cair. Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro de surpresa inaudível, e deixei minha boca levemente aberta enquanto a olhava. "_Na verdade eu esperava que iria ser um cara."_

Ela sorriu ironicamente pra mim e trancou o capacete a motocicleta. "Não."

"Q-quê?"

"Você me escutou. Não. Agora corre ou nós dois vamos estar atrasados para a aula. Eu sou nova aqui então você vai ter que seu meu guia turístico hoje. Eu ia chamar outra pessoa, mas eu acho que você vai fazer isso." Ela agarrou meu braço e começou a correr, abrindo as portas da frente com um rápido movimento, acelerando pelos corredores vazios que estavam cheios a um tempo atrás. "Conta. Onde é a aula de Inglês, palhaço?"

"E-Essa é a minha aula também." Eu ainda estava chocado por sei lá o que aconteceu agora, mas sua voz me trouxe de volta a realidade. Essa garota é doida. Primeiro ela me atropela, fala para ver a onde estou andando, não se desculpa, e quer que eu a ajude a guiar-se? Acho que não!

Coloquei os calcanhares do meu sapato no chão, fazendo que nós dois paremos completamente e cairmos no chão. Rapidamente eu me levantei e me limpei, e estendi a mão para a garota misteriosa, mostrando a ela que a ajudaria se levantar. Ela não pegou. Em vez disso ela continuou no chão e me encarou. Eu estremeci.

Pelo menos agora eu posso ver claramente como ela era. Como você já sabe, ela tem longo cabelo negro que vai até suas coxas. Ela estava vestindo shorts e uma blusa xadrez vermelha, com botas para combinar. Acho que ela tem minha idade, mas eu não tenho certeza. Por sua estrutura facial, você pode dizer que ela é extremamente bonita. Não que eu ligo. Eu recentemente terminei com minha namorada e não estou procurando por outra relação agora. Enfim, mesmo ela estando sentada, posso falar que ela é alguns centímetros mais baixa que eu. E ela tem profundos olhos vermelhos que pareciam que iriam perfurar sua alma.

"Precisa... de uma ajuda aí?" Eu continuei a estender minha mão para ela.

"Você me empurrou."

"Eu não! Você estava correndo muito rápido, tentei te parar e fez com que caíssemos! Agora eu preciso que você pegue minha mão para que nós possamos ir para a sala e não ficar tão atrasado" Eu chequei meu relógio. "É... não tão atrasado. Um pouco... mas não muito..."

"Wow, wow, wow. Primeiro você me faz cair, e agora você quer que eu te ajude?"

"Irônico, não é?"

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou e levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. Pelo menos não parecia que ela iria me matar mais.

Suspirei. "Olha, desculpe. Eu compro pra você um sorvete ou alguma coisa depois da escola por causa disso." Eu sempre odiei ser o vilão.

Seu olhar raivoso já tinha sumido, mas virou um sorriso travesso. "Já me chamando para sair quando você nem me conhece direito?"

"O quê?! Quê- Não! Eu só! Queria ser legal! E me desculpar pelo que acabou de acontecer!" Eu posso sentir minha cara ficando vermelha. Eu nunca fui bom nesse tipo de coisa.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Só estou brincando. Calma." Ela pegou minha mão e se levantou. "Eu ainda aceito a oferta... hum... qual é o seu nome?"

"Finn."

"Ok. Aceito sua oferta Finn. É bem legal fazer um amigo no primeiro dia de aula enquanto o primeiro horário já começou."

"Não, não... Sem amigos."

Ela fez um biquinho falso. "Oh, o quê?"

"Bem, sua primeira impressão é ruim até o momento já que você praticamente me atropelou essa manhã. E esse vai ser tipo, o último dia que eu vou te ver, tirando as aulas, claro." Tomara. Não estou tentando ser rude, mas eu não sou de andar com pessoas que causam encrenca. Normalmente, eu que a impeço.

"É... tanto faz. Não que eu ligue. Eu ainda quero sorvete mesmo assim. Agora vamos, estamos atrasados, como você disse mais cedo." Ela começou a andar para a sala, com suas mãos atrás da cabeça.

Deixei o ar que estava segurando sair e comecei a andar também. Depois eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "Espera um segundo. Você sabe meu nome... Então, qual o seu?"

Ela se virou e sorriu para mim.

"Marceline."

* * *

**Minha primeira tradução. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**História original por RawrRoarRawr.**


	2. Conhecendo um pouco

Nós andamos até a primeira aula juntos. Bem, tecnicamente não juntos. Marceline foi primeiro e eu esperei alguns minutos até entrar. Nós dois concordamos com esse plano para evitar suspeitas, porque ninguém quer dar início às fofocas.

"Você está atrasado também Finn? Eu esperava mais de você. Mas tá bom! Coisas acontecem!"

Essa era nossa professora. Ela é uma velha mulher legal que tem cabelo cinza-esverdeado. Você não quer ver seu lado ruim, se ela tem algum. Acho que ela é a professora favorita de todo mundo porque gosta de nos fazer tortas de maçã só por diversão e ela é super razoável e te escuta de verdade quando você tenta explicar o que aconteceu. Se você falar mal dela, você literalmente recebe visitas de UM MONTE de pessoas. E alguns tapas. Basicamente todo mundo vai te odiar.

"Desculpa Dona Tromba. Eu prometo que chego a tempo na próxima!"

Ela riu e voltou a explicar um pouco dela mesma como muitos professores fazem no primeiro dia.

Suspirei e procurei na minha sala por alguém que eu já conheça antes de me sentar. Na verdade, eu conheço muita gente nessa escola. Mas você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Como seu grupo de pessoas que você vê e anda com regularidade.

"_Vamos ver... Aquele maluco, estranho grupo de garotas que ficam me encarando e cochichando e rindo... Qual é o problema delas? Eu nem lembro se eu sei o nome de alguma... Exceto a LSP. Ela tem um nome completo, mas eu meio que esqueci. Seu nome é, tipo, super longo. LSP é mais fácil de lembrar. Então... Tiffany... Ooh E não gosto desse cara... Ele é assustador... err... Não te conheço... Não te conheço também, desculpa... oh Ei! Shelby! E por último no assento da janela..."_

"Marceline!" Sim. Assim mesmo como Dona Tromba falou. "Eu não vi a sua linda carinha por aqui antes! Gostaria de se apresentar querida?"

"Marceline olha pra Dona Tromba e sorri. "Claro D.T.!"

"_Ah merda. Eu ainda estou em pé aqui!"_ Eu rapidamente procurei por um assento vago. Oh maravilha. Uma carteira perto da LSP que diz "SENTA AQUI FINN! SEJA MEU PRA SEMPRE!" "_Melhor ir para outro lugar rápido antes de-!"._

"Ei Finn." Marceline sorri pra mim. Eu estremeci.

Dona Tromba juntou suas mãos e deu um sorriso brilhante para nós. Obviamente eu sabia o que iria acontecer depois... E eu sei que não vou gostar...

"Oh maravilha! Maravilha! Vocês já se conhecem! Que tal eu deixar você sentarem perto um do outro? Assim a pobre Marceline não vai se sentir tão solitária por causa de tantos estranhos em sua volta. Shelby, você se importa de ir para outra mesa?"

"Sem problema!"

Marceline está tentando cobrir sua risada agora. Mas ainda consigo escutar. _"Wow... Por essa eu não esperava..."_

* * *

Minha mão ainda está na minha cara.

Marceline já terminou sua introdução de dois segundos um tempo atrás.

Foi assim "Ei. Eu sou a Marceline." E um sorriso assustador que mandou arrepios nas espinhas de todo mundo. E ela terminou voltando para seu assento com seus olhos fechados enquanto sentava.

Agora estamos aqui sentados no fundo da sala perto da janela. Marceline não estava prestando atenção em nada agora. Ela estava olhando pela janela e parecia estar perdida no pensamento. Mas pelo outro lado...

LSP e seu grupo estão me encarando todo o tempo. Alguns caras estão ME encarando por alguma razão. E Tiffany deve estar me escrevendo uma ameaça de morte como de costume.

É muito para evitar suspeitas...

* * *

_*RIIINNNG!*_

Finalmente! A aula acabou!

Sai correndo de lá o mais rápido que pude, fazendo o meu melhor para evitar todo mundo indo em um direção oposta para ir pra próxima aula. Teve alguns. "Saí da frente!" "Olha aí!" "Ai!" Mas eu não me importei. Mas teve uma voz que se destacou.

"Finn! Espera!"

"_Ai não... Como que a Mar- espera. Essa não é a voz da Marceline."_

Virei minha cabeça para a direção de onde a voz veio, e parei minha busca até ver ninguém mais que Bonnibel Bubblegum. Você lembra que eu falei do grupo que você usualmente anda? Ela está no meu grupo. E, sim, esse é o nome de verdade dela.

"Oh! Ei Bonnie!" Parei para recuperar o fôlego. Parece que eu estive correndo muito hoje.

Ela anda até mim e ri.

Essa é Bonnibel Bubblegum, a estudante top da nossa escola que está estudando para ser uma cientista algum dia. Ela tem cabelo rosa claro que vai até as coxas e tem olhos roxos claros para combinar. Bem, não para combinar. Mas duas cores caem bem juntas. Ela estava usando uma saia rosa, uma blusa branca coberta por casaco curto, um par de tênis brancos e longas meias brancas com listas rosas is até seus joelhos. Acho que a melhor frase que a descreve é "A perfeita, legal, linda, feminina garota que às vezes é assustadora por razões doidas que ninguém ousa perguntar." Eu costumava ter uma queda por ela no ensino fundamental, mas eu sempre era desprezado toda vez que eu perguntava. Mas tá bem, eu superei agora.

"Bom te vê de novo depois de um longo verão!... Então, porque você estava correndo Finn?" Ela sorri pra mim.

"Se-sem motivo. Só animado para... a próxima aula é isso." Até parece que ia contar o que acabou de acontecer na aula.

"Oh, ok! Eu também!" _Bonnie típica. _"Que aula você tem agora?"

Tirei o horário da minha mochila e li. "Uh... Computação."

"Legal! Eu tenho Química na próxima."

_*RIIING!* _ Tocou o sinal de trinta segundos.

Nós dois olhamos para o sinal e um para o outro. Ei sorri pra ela e soltei uma pequena risada. "É. Acho que eu te vejo no almoço hoje?"

"Mmmh... Claro! Me encontra na porta da cafeteria então!"

Eu sei que disse USUALMENTE ando com o grupo e isso significa almoço e tal. Mas Bonnie está normalmente ocupada com seus estudos, então às vezes ela pula o almoço para aprender. Eu não gosto de perturbá-la também então eu nem sempre pergunto. Eu saio com ela depois da escola às vezes e isso dá certo.

"Ótimo! Até lá!"

"Tchau!"

Ela corre para outra direção e eu entro na minha sala.

Não tem quase ninguém aqui então eu posso escolher onde sentar dessa vez. Não que eu tenha que fazer uma decisão. Eu já sei onde eu quero sentar. Perto do meu incrível amigo Beemo. "Beemo!" Como eu sabia que Beemo estava nessa sala? Beemo sempre está na minha aula de computação.

Ele tira os olhos do seu celular sorri e acena. "Finn!"

Beemo também está no nosso pequeno grupo. Ele é o gênio da tecnologia que sabe tudo sobre essas coisas. Ele às vezes faz suas próprias coisas. Enfim, Beemo tem cabelo verde-azulado que vai até o pescoço e é espetado na franja. Ele está vestindo sua verde-azulada blusa que tem o desenho de três botões e uma tela, com azul- esverdeada bermudas e tênis que tem o desenho de um robozinho. Em volta do seu pescoço está seus fones de ouvido que é ligado ao celular que ele estava usando. Ele também é menor que eu e tem um olho verde e o outro azul.

"_Um monte de gente gosta de combinar com a cor do cabelo..."_

"Finn, olha o que eu fiz no verão!" Ele tirou uma coisa do bolso e me entregou. Parecia uma pequena caixa retangular com uma abertura do lado.

Sentei e olhei para o objeto, virando de lado a lado para tentar descobrir o que é. "Er. Então o que isso faz Beemo?"

"Oh!" Ele revira o bolso em busca de outra coisa. Eu ri. Beemo pode ser tão esquecido às vezes. Depois de achar o que estava procurando ele pega a caixa.

"Olha Finn, você coloca esse pequeno disco aqui e coloca na abertura." Ele fez o que falou. Um pequeno holograma veio do topo da caixa com um pequeno vídeo me fazendo recuar um pouco. "Wow! Isso é incrível Beemo!"

Ele sorri. "É, mas é só um protótipo agora. Eu ainda estou cuidando dos detalhes."

"Detalhes ou não. Isso é muito maneiro!"

"Valeu!"

Nós tivemos que parar a conversa assim que o professor entrou. Na verdade, eu não tenho ideia de quem ele é. Não acho que ele é tão importante então não vou cita-lo.

* * *

Depois da aula, Beemo e eu saímos da sala juntos. "Então Beemo, quer almoçar comigo e com a Bonnie hoje?"

Ele sorri travesso pra mim. "Não sei Finn. Eu não gosto muito de segurar vela!"

Eu o soquei de leve no ombro e ri. "Ah, vamos Beemo! Você sabe que vai ter mais gente pra comer também! E eu também nem gosto mais dela. Espera, espera. Eu não gosto-gosto dela. Eu gosto dela. Mas não gosto-gosto dela. Isso."

Beemo riu. "Eu sei Finn. Eu só estava brincando! E também, por que você precisa perguntar? Eu almoço com vocês todo dia!"

"Sei lá! Parece o certo no primeiro dia de aula."

"Tanto faz vejo no almoço então! Tenho aula de Artes agora e não quero pegar um lugar ruim pra sentar." Ele sai correndo.

"Tchau."

"Tchau!"

Eu ri e coloquei minhas mãos no bolso da jaqueta. Então comecei a andar até minha próxima sala. Mas naquele momento alguma coisa não parecia estar certa. Andando. Aula. Direções. Assento ruim. Correndo.

"_Não era para eu ser o guia da Marceline hoje?"_

* * *

**Deixei o nome de alguns personagens em inglês como o da Princesa Caroço (LSP) e a da Jujuba porque achei que ia ficar melhor... **

**O próximo capitulo não deve demorar, talvez saia amanhã ou depois. ****Espero que gostem. **


	3. O soco

"_Não, não, não, não! Marceline pode se guiar sozinha. É. Não precisa preocupar. Sobre isso..." _Eu sorri e abri a porta da minha sala de aula.

Ali, em pé do outro lado da porta, estava a garota que eu estava tentando evitar, Marceline. Ela estava me encarando com as mãos na cintura, como se ela estava preste a me socar na cara e me nocautear. Na verdade, eu acho que ela está planejando fazer isso. "Oh...! Ei...!" Eu disse com um pouco de pavor na minha voz. Eu podia sentir o calor irradiando da menina e o suor começando a formar na minha nuca.

Eu normalmente não tenho medo de nada, mas essa garota, eu não consigo explicar. Você só sente quando tem medo de alguém. É seus instintos te falando para "_Sai daí ou ela vai te matar!". _ Talvez ela seja metade demônio ou coisa assim... "Er... Então..."

Ela ainda está me encarando. Estou feliz que não tenha ninguém na sala agora. "Como... Você... Está?"

Ela solta uma risada ameaçadora. "Como eu estou? Oh! Eu estou bem. Estou bem... Exceto que você completamente me abandonou hoje."

Eu engoli em seco e ri nervosamente.

"Você sabe... Não foi difícil me guiar pela escola... meu pai me trouxe aqui á muito tempo atrás e eu meio que lembro. Um pouco."

"É-É! Isso é muito legal! Então estamos bem não é?"

Ela sorriu pra mim, me fazendo recuar um pouco. "Não."

"P-por que não?"

"Porquê." Ela levantou as unhas na frente da cara e olhou para elas.

"Porquê...?"

Ela parou e me olhou. Mas dessa vez ela não estava sorrindo. Marceline começou a andar em minha direção, e parou apenas alguns centímetros da minha cara. Sua expressão era de irritação e nervosismo. Eu literalmente queria me atirar da janela para escapar, mas ela me pegou antes que eu pudesse. "Eu acidentalmente entrei no banheiro masculino..."

Silêncio.

Você podia ouvir o tique-taque do relógio, e as vozes baixas das pessoas conversando no corredor. Nós não movemos um músculo.

"Hum... Como que isso... é minha culpa...?"

Ela me empurrou alguns metros para trás antes de responder, fazendo com que eu tropeçasse no resalto da porta e cair de bunda. "Porque era para você ser meu guia hoje! Mas não! Você tem que correr para fora e me deixar!"

Eu resmunguei e levantei. "É, mas você deveria saber a diferença entre um banheiro masculino e o feminino sem ajuda."

Por um segundo eu pensei que a vi corar. Mas eu duvido.

"Não, mas você-! hum-".

Eu a encarei com minha sobrancelha levantada. "Eu?"

Honestamente, eu acho que essa é a primeira vez que perdeu pra alguém em alguma coisa. Ela começou a tropeçar nas palavras, e a coisa mais esquisita aconteceu. Ela me encarou nos olhos e eu pude VER de verdade eles virarem vermelho-sangue. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela me socou tão forte que eu literalmente voei para fora da sala de aula até uma parede distante que rachou pelo impacto.

Eu estou surpreso que estou vivo ainda. Ou consciente. Olhei fracamente para sua pequena figura na distância. Nem parecia que ela fez algum esforço para me fazer voar. Eu não acho que ela estava perto de se sentir ofendida. "_Nota para mim mesmo: Não provoque o lado ruim da Marceline. Ela provavelmente poderia destruir a escola inteira com um soco se estiver totalmente nervosa."_

Minha cabeça dói muito agora. Devo ser um deus já que sobrevivi a isso...

Eu me levantei devagar, sentindo meus ossos estalarem enquanto eu movia. Sorte minha, nenhum dos meus ossos estão quebrados. _"Como que ninguém viu isso...!"_

Marceline estava correndo em minha direção agora. "_Espero que ela não me chute dessa vez...". _Mas ela fez exatamente o oposto. Ela estava... Me ajudando? Eu nem sei mais o que pensar.

* * *

"Ah!" Eu gritei e levantei minha cabeça. "Quê- Onde-"

"Você já está acordado?"

Olhei para o lado e vi Marceline sentada na carteira do meu lado. Nós estávamos de volta para a sala de aula onde incrivelmente ninguém tinha aparecido ainda.

"É por aí... Espera... Eu não me lembro de ficar inconsciente... E não foi VOCÊ que me socou?!"

"Você ficou inconsciente enquanto eu arrastava seu traseiro gordo de volta pra cá. Você precisa fazer exercícios cara. E sim, fui eu que te soquei. Eu acho."

"Uh, Eu me exercito. E se você foi forte o suficiente para me socar e me fazer voar uns quinhentos metros e ainda fazer uma rachadura na parede, porque você teve problema em me arrastar de volta? E por que você não me levou para a enfermaria em vez da sala de aula? Meu traseiro nem é tão gordo..."

"Sei lá. Mas você ainda é pesado. E eu pensei que você não ia querer perder sua aula antão eu te trouxe aqui!"

Eu a encarei. Ela estava obviamente mentindo.

"Ok, tá. Eu não tenho ideia de onde a enfermaria fica. Meu pai não se preocupou em me mostrar porque 'Você precisa ser forte! Você não precisa de médicos! '" Ela imitou a frase que o pai dela deve ter falado muitas vezes pelo jeito que ela falou.

Eu resmunguei inclinei minha cabeça para trás. "Então, por que ninguém está aqui ainda se eu estava inconsciente?"

"Eu acho que você apagou a aula inteira então. É hora do almoço agora."

"Espera, espera, espera. Você _acha_?"

"É, essa não é minha sala."

"Então por que você está aqui agora?"

"Eu não planejava te ver no lanche, mas eu me senti mal e decidi ver como você estava indo. Você parece bem, então eu acho que vou indo." Ela levantou da carteira e começou a caminhar até a porta.

"Você não vai comer comigo?" Eu perguntei e me arrependi logo depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

Ela se virou e sorri pra mim. "Não é que você quer que eu vá. E, além disso, eu não me encaixo em grupos." E depois ela se foi.

Eu expirei e levantei da carteira. Chequei meu relógio e corri para a cafeteria. Eu estava, novamente, atrasado.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Eu a gritei. Ela estava esperando na entrada da cafeteria como tinha dito.

"Finn!" Ela sorri e acena enquanto eu corro até ela.

"Desculpa, estou atrasado! Eu fiquei preso em alguns... negócios..."

Em vez de deixar passar como eu pensei que ela iria fazer, ela me olhou de ponta a cabeça.

"O quê?"

"Finn você tem um calo na cabeça."

"_Ai não!" _Eu tateei minha cabeça em busca do calo. Assim que eu achei, eu quase nem o senti. "_Como ela viu isso?"_

"Do qu-que você está falando? haha."

Ela pegou meus ombros com força e abaixou minha cabeça para poder olhar para o calo. Então ela usou os dedos e o pressionou fazendo com que eu recue. _"Ideia ruim. Agora ela sabe."_

"Esse galo... Finn você entrou em uma briga?"

"Er... Não exatamente."

"Então o que aconteceu?" Quando Bonnie fica séria, ela age como se fosse minha mãe. Não que eu me importe. Na verdade, me faz sentir amado e querido. Eu nunca pude sentir assim antes já que meus pais morreram quando eu era muito novo. Muito novo para me lembrar.

"Bem... Eu choquei com alguém e a pessoa ficou meio brava e acidentalmente me socou." Eu deixei de fora os detalhes maiores.

"Você deveria ver a onde você está indo da próxima vez então. Agora vem. Beemo e os outros já estão lá." Ela deve ter pensado em mim correndo pelos corredores mais cedo e só concluiu por causa disso. Isso foi uma coisa boa, obviamente, mas se isso acontecer de novo ela vai saber que foi uma mentira. Bonnie é uma pessoa muito esperta.

Eu suspirei e cutuquei o calo na minha cabeça. Então a segui até dentro.

* * *

Nós dois acabamos de terminar de pagar nossos almoços e estávamos agora indo até nossa mesa. Ninguém ousa a roubar nossa mesa por alguma razão então não nos preocupamos com isso. Acho que é porque temos dois veteranos na nossa mesa. Ninguém mexe com os veteranos.

Enfim, nossa mesa consiste em apenas nosso pequeno grupo de amigos. Eles são Jake, sua namorada Rain, Bonnie, Beemo, e minha ex-namorada Flare.

"Ei povo!"

Então você já conhece Jake, meu incrível irmão que eu devo tudo a ele pelo o que ele já fez por mim. Mas na sua direita está Rain. Ou Lady Rain se você preferir. Lady Rain é a namorada de Jake que está com ele por um bom tempo. Não vai ser uma surpresa se os dois acabarem se casando. Então, Rain tem cabelo loiro comprido e olhos rosa arroxeado. Ela é mais alta que eu, mas mais baixa que Jake. Ela também gosta de vestir a cor do arco-íris sempre que pode e sabe falar Coreano melhor do que Português. Mas está bem, nós todos damos um jeito de entendê-la. Ela também é a melhor amiga de Bonnie. E seu assento na mesa é entre Jake e Bonnie.

Do outro lado da mesa se sentam Beemo, depois Flare, e depois eu. Você já conhece Beemo então ele não precisa de explicação também.

Flare Flames é minha ex-namorada com quem eu recentemente terminei. Nós conseguimos ser amigos sem todo o estranhamento, então eu acho que eu sou sortudo de ter isso. Ela tem cabelo vermelho-alaranjado comprido, que de algum jeito se parece com fogo. Não me pergunte como, ele só parece. Ela tem olhos amarelo alaranjado e é mais baixa que Bonnie, Marceline e eu. "_Ai Glob, por que eu a citei?"_ Ela gosta de vestir roupas laranja, que na maioria das vezes consiste em vestidos, e sua personalidade é facilmente irritada e tímida. _"Meio que igual a- não. Essa garota não é tímida."_

"Ei!"

Bonnie e eu sentamos nos nossos respectivos lados. Nós temos um lugar onde tem um assento vazio do nosso lado. A mesa comporta oito pessoas e tem seis de nós, é claro que vai ter lugares extras.

"Parece que a Bonnie tem tempo de se sentar conosco hoje!" Jake brincou. Ela mostra a língua para ele. Nós todos rimos. Bonnie não é infantil com ninguém exceto a gente. Eu penso isso como dando um lugar a ela para relaxar e ser ela mesma.

Nós conversamos sobre nossas novas aulas, verão, e pessoas diferentes. Como quem tem a mesma aula que nós e coisas assim. Estava indo tudo bem até Jake decidir falar "Eu ouvi que tem um novo estudante transferido para aqui." Fazendo com que eu engasgue com minha comida.

"É, eu acho que é uma menina. Espero que eu possa conhecer ela!" Flare disse, sem saber como a garota nova é.

"_Não você não quer isso."_

"Eu acho que ela está na nossa série também." Bonnie disse com o mesmo entusiasmo que Flare.

"_Aposto que ela está."_

"Mas e se a garota nova não é legal?" Beemo perguntou preocupado.

"_Ela não é."_

"Eu não tenho ela em nenhuma das minhas aulas até agora então não tenho certeza."

"É nem eu."

"Eu também não."

"Finn?" Os três disseram juntos e olharam para mim.

"Er... Não tenho certeza."

Todos continuaram a me encarar me fazendo ficar mais inconfortável possível. "Finn, como você pode não saber se alguém novo está na sua sala?"

"Hum... não prestando atenção?"

Eles riram e voltaram para seus almoços, deixando passar a conversa sobre a aluna transferida por enquanto. Eu soltei meu fôlego e continuei comento também.

"Então Finn, como foi seu verão?" Flare sorriu pra mim.

"Muito bom, eu acho."

"Você não está chateado ainda por causa de eu e você?"

"Meio que."

Ela suspirou e continuou comendo.

Eu vou superar um dia afinal. Talvez não agora, talvez não amanhã, mas eu vou. E talvez, só talvez, eu poderia prender a amar novamente.


End file.
